


Why me?

by noizy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baking, Comfort, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of the studio, No Smut, Toon Bendy - Freeform, reader has no gender, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: On a cold winter night, a certain little demon wants to bake some sweets.





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is horrible! I haven’t written anything in 2 years and this is on my iPad at midnight ahaha. I’ll probably rewrite this later on and fix it up and give it an actual story and plot! I just wanted self insert fluff with a lil toon bendy

`Not once in your 20 years of living did you ever expect to have a living, breathing cartoon character sitting beside you. Make that your favorite character in all of your childhood memories, that is. Bendy the darlin’ dancing demon was sitting beside you on the couch, munching on some popcorn you made together on the stove while a movie played in the background. It was winter time in your small, tight knit community, and you were bundled up under a thick blanket freezing your ass off and cursing the weather. Your pjs consisted of a red and black flannel shirt and pants with a lazy bun untop your head, and soft fuzzy socks. Bendy, on the other hand, was more than comfortable sitting on the couch without so much as a blanket on! How the little shit wasn’t cold was beyond you. Finally out of popcorn, he grew disinterested in the movie. He jumped up and his 3 foot figure suddenly landed in your lap. He was heavier then you would first imagine! Ignoring your ‘oof’, he proposed a question.   
“Hey, Y/N! Since we made the popcorn all by ourselves do ya have anything else we could make?”  
You pondered his question for a moment, “I have enough stuff we could bake some sweets, but you’d just have to tell me what you wanna make.”   
“What kinda sweets are there?”  
“We could make a cake, cupcakes, brownies... cake pops, muffins,” You could’ve kept rattling off bakery items but the one that seemed to make his eyes light up were cupcakes.   
“Is it possible ta make brownie cupcakes?,” he asked with enthusiasm.   
“That’s honestly not a bad idea lil buddy,” You mused, even though the cartoon was a bit older than you, he still held his childlike charm that made you love him so many years ago.   
“Let’s go!”  
Laughing, you pick up the small room and rest him in your arms as he squirms around in excitement, you know from experience if you put him down he might run too quick to stop and crash into your counter. Again.   
Walking you both out to the kitchen, you set him up on the counter top and go to gather up the ingredients. Eggs, water, vegetable oil and a box of brownie mix, you also grab the cupcake paper holders.   
“What’s the first use of baking before we touch anything?,” you asked.  
Without saying anything, Bendy jumped up and ran over to the sink. Squatting down, he washed his hands well enough to get your approval, looking quite proud of himself! 

——

After you mixed all of the ingredients together, and a small mishap of the mixing tool which resulted in brownie batter splattered across the toons and your face, you were both sitting at the table waiting for them to be cooked.

“Say, Y/N?,” he asked very hesitant.  
“What’s up buddy?”  
“What made you want to take me in?”  
“What..do you mean?”  
“After the studio closed down, many of the employees offered ta take in us toons, but none of their offers ever came through in the end. Even though ya couldn’t get Boris or Alice, what made ya want lil old me?”   
You didn’t expect to hear such a question from bendy, and truth be told, it hurt your heart a little too much.   
“I’ve always been a fan of your cartoons, and getting a chance to meet a real live cartoon has always been a secret little dream of mine, so when I heard stories of an abandoned toon who needed a home I couldn’t pass it up. I couldn’t believe when I saw it was you! I felt like I was meeting an idol...n I’ve never regretted bringing you in, you make my heart feel full and our home warmer, I couldn’t imagine life without you. Not because of you being a toon, I feel like I have a little brother and I’d do anything for you Ben,” you started tearing up at the end, not realizing how much you’ve started to ramble off subject. What you didn’t expect though, was for Bendy to jump into your arms and bury his face in the crook of your neck. He was crying.   
He wailed about how no one loved him at the studio, how everyone would avoid him and how he was treated like an abomination. you could only rub his tiny little back and reassure him he would always have a place of belonging with you. You didn’t know why a tear left your eye.  
Tears finally bubbling down to a whimper, you sat him on your leg as you slowly and gently rubbed between his horns, eliciting a small, little purr.

——

When everything had calmed down, the brownies were down, and you both couldn’t wait to try them.   
“We should..probably let the, cool off..” you tried your best. You really did. You grabbed the hot brownie and shoveled it into your mouth.”it’s sofuckinghotitssofuckinggood AHHHH”

While you both happily munched on your brownies, the snow slowly started to drift from the sky and coat the ground. Your warm little house was a bit warmer tonight and all was good.  
A happy little toon was carried up to bed and carefully tucked in for the night, belly and heart full.   
He softly sighed and his permanent smile grew even bigger, he finally had a place in the world. He finally was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you wanna see more, leave a kudos or comment! I do take suggestions :)


End file.
